OC submissions for New Beginnings
by Swiftstar of ThunderClan
Summary: Many characters required for all clans, so please feel free to send in as many characters as you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all reading this, I've decided to start a new story called** **New Beginnings** **it will be about an apprentice who loses everything and is forced to live with a different clan, once there she will have to adapt and eventually rise to power to fight of one of the biggest dangers the forest has ever seen.**

 **This story will be taking place long before any of the books, and will also be in the original forest with, of course, the four original clans.**

 **To submit an oc please add these things:**

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Non-Romantic Relationships: (this would be family)

Mate:

Clan:

Rank:

Additional Information:


	2. So far so GREAT!

****STILL TAKING MORE****

 **Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:**

Sparkstar- black she-cat with white forelegs and points

 **Deputy:**

Redheart- ginger tom with leaf-green eyes and lighter ginger stripes and a nick in his left ear

 **Medicine Cat (s):** (needed)

 **Warriors:** (more needed)

Orchidheart- pale-grey she-cat with bright green eyes that look like the leaves of new leaf

Darkclaw- fluffy dark blue-black tom with blue eyes

Frostflower- grey and white she-cat with black stripes

Stormrunner- short-furred blue-grey tom with grey eyes (Mentor to Lynxpaw)

Brightsun- small golden and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Darkoak- dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

 **Apprentices:** (more needed)

Hazelpaw- small dark brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornpaw- golden-brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Lynxpaw- long-furred grey tom with dark spots

Rainpaw- silver she-cat with dark grey patches

 **Queens:** (at least one more needed)

Crookedtail- reddish-brown she-cat with a crooked/broken looking tail, has amber mixed with green eyes (soon to be mother of Windkit, Pinekit, and Juniperkit)

 **Kits:** (maximum of five more needed)

 **Elders:**

Firestripe- ginger tom with bright amber eyes

Sandfur- light ginger she-cat with leaf-green eyes and dark ginger eyes

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:**

Tuskstar- bone white tom with deep green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Stormfall - tall and muscular dark grey she-cat with black mottling and one white paw, and copper eyes

 **Medicine Cat (s):** (needed)

 **Warriors:** (more needed)

Aspenclaw- grey tom with blue eyes

Silverclaw- sleek silver furred tom with grey-blue eyes

Sunfern- golden and black striped tabby she-cat with a black left ear and a black right hind leg and green eyes

 **Apprentices:** (needed)

 **Queens:** (needed)

 **Kits:** (needed)

 **Elders:** (needed)

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader:**

Morningstar- lithe, cream she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Hawkwing- long-legged black tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat (s):** (needed)

 **Warriors:** (more needed)

Eagleflight- light gray tom with ice blue eyes

Littlestep- lithe, small brown tabby she-cat

Rooktalon- dark gray tom with short, neat fur and large blue eyes

 **Apprentices:** (needed)

 **Queens:** (needed)

 **Kits:** (needed)

 **Elders:** (needed)

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader:**

Ferretstar- large muscular brown and grey tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

Midnightstrike- black tom with green eyes and one long scar down his left side

 **Medicine Cat (s):**

Rosetail- brown and cream she-cat with a ginger tail

Briarthorn- black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:** (more needed)

Cherryfur- brown she-cat with white paws

Bluefrost- light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Snowstrike- white she-cat with bright blue eyes and grey flecks around her eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Fallenpaw- grey tom with one white ear (right ear) with a crooked tail and green eyes

Grovepaw- blue-gray tom with unusually long claws and pale blue eyes

Lillypaw- pale gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and a short tail

Skypaw- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with one black paw (front left) and stunning blue-gray eyes

Troutpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Hailpaw- white-gray tabby tom with piercing blue eyes

 **Queens:** (one more needed)

Palefur- creamy she-cat with pale green eyes (mother of Rockkit, Lightkit, Birchkit, and Beetlekit)

 **Kits:** (maximum of four more needed)

Rockkit- small dusty brown tom with pale amber eyes

Lightkit- creamy she-cat with blue eyes, has white tabby-stripes/paws and tail-tip

Birchkit- lithe, dark grey-tabby tom with green eyes and one brown paw

Beetlekit- thick-furred black tom with amber eyes and short legs

Lionkit- silver tom with one russet paw (front right) and bright blue eyes

 **Elders:** (needed)


	3. LAST CHANCE!

****STILL TAKING MORE****

 **Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:**

Sparkstar- black she-cat with white forelegs and points

 **Deputy:**

Redheart- ginger tom with leaf-green eyes and lighter ginger stripes and a nick in his left ear

 **Medicine Cat (s):**

Lightblaze- golden tabby with a brown spot on her back, has hazel eyes

 **Warriors:** (more needed)

Orchidheart- pale-grey she-cat with bright green eyes that look like the leaves of new leaf

Darkclaw- fluffy dark blue-black tom with blue eyes

Frostflower- grey and white she-cat with black stripes

Stormrunner- short-furred blue-grey tom with grey eyes (Mentor to Lynxpaw)

Rainfall- silver she-cat with dark gray patches and ominous blue eyes

Brightsun- small golden and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Darkoak- dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

 **Apprentices:** (more needed)

Yewpaw- red-brown tabby tom with rounded ears and pale green eyes

Hazelpaw- small dark brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornpaw- golden-brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Lynxpaw- long-furred grey tom with dark spots

Rainpaw- silver she-cat with dark grey patches

 **Queens:**

Crookedtail- reddish-brown she-cat with a crooked/broken looking tail, has amber mixed with green eyes (soon to be mother of Windkit, Pinekit, and Juniperkit)

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

Firestripe- ginger tom with bright amber eyes

Sandfur- light ginger she-cat with leaf-green eyes and dark ginger eyes

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:**

Tuskstar- bone white tom with deep green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Bluerock- small tabby tome with blue-grey coat

 **Medicine Cat (s):**

Losteyes- small black she-cat with grey paws, tail, belly, and chest, scarred/blinded eyes

Ashenpaw (see apprentices)

 **Warriors:**

Stormfall - tall and muscular dark grey she-cat with black mottling and one white paw, and copper eyes

Aspenclaw- grey tom with blue eyes

Silverclaw- sleek silver furred tom with grey-blue eyes

Stormstrike- pale grey tabby she-cat with white paws, belly, tail tip, and ears, has yellow eyes

Bluefire- blue and silver she-cat with blue eyes and tufted ears

Icestorm- russet tortoiseshell tom with white paws, spots, ears, and tail tip, has emerald ears

Adderstrike- ginger tabby tom with white paws and ears, has turquoise eyes

Snakeheart- long thick-furred brown and black tom with golden eyes and a battle scarred pelt

Sunfern- golden and black striped tabby she-cat with a black left ear and a black right hind leg and green eyes

Twistedroot- broad shouldered, bulky white tom, with jet black tail, paws, and belly, with amber eyes

Sorrelstripe- light ginger she-cat with a darker ginger stripe running down the length of her body, has green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Ashenpaw- russet brown tabby tom with pale grey paws, belly, and chest, has dark brown stripes, and sage green eyes

 **Queens:**

Batflicker- dark grey she-cat with black spots and paws, has a long tail and dark blue eyes (mother of Darkkit and Blizzardkit)

Poppythorn- pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws, ears, and chest, has dark green eyes (yet to kit)

Snowcloud- pure white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Newtkit, Toadkit, and Flamekit)

Rowanbranch- black and brown she-cat with blue eyes (yet to kit)

Stalkwind- grey she-cat with tinges of brown in her coat

 **Kits:**

Darkkit- white she-kit with black spots, paws, and tail tip, has amber eyes

Blizzardkit- black tom with a white belly, paws, spots, and tail tip, has dark blue eyes

Newtkit- mottled, black and orange she-cat with green eyes and tufted ears

Toadkit- small black and white tom with golden eyes

Flamekit- bright ginger and yellow she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Rosestem- pale ginger she-cat with white freckles around the eyes and back, has pale green eyes

Halfpelt- tom with one amber eye and one blue eye, has one half of his pelt black tortoiseshell and the other half white and grey

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader:**

Morningstar- lithe, cream she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Hawkwing- long-legged black tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat (s):**

Sunheart- light ginger tom with bright green eyes and golden paws

 **Warriors:** (more needed)

Lashfoot-grey she-cat with tinges of brown, has blue eyes

Eagleflight- light gray tom with ice blue eyes

Littlestep- lithe, small brown tabby she-cat

Rooktalon- dark gray tom with short, neat fur and large blue eyes

Liontail- golden tabby with light ginger paws and amber eyes

Lightningblast- orange tom with blue eyes

Silvershine- very pretty silver she-cat

Beechtail- brownish long haired tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Swanpaw- pure white fluffy she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Skyfur- pale white she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Whitekit, Goldenkit, and Brightkit)

 **Kits:**

Whitekit- pale white tom with amber eyes

Goldenkit- golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

Brightkit- white she-cat with golden paws and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Tigerfoot- chocolate brown tom with green eyes

Hawkheart- golden tabby tom with bright green eyes

Brightfur- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader:**

Ferretstar- large muscular brown and grey tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

Midnightstrike- black tom with green eyes and one long scar down his left side

 **Medicine Cat (s):**

Rosetail- brown and cream she-cat with a ginger tail

Briarthorn- black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:** (more needed)

Lightningstrike- light brown tom with distinctive white stripes reaching from neck to tail, also has dark brown stripes and yellow eyes

Cherryfur- brown she-cat with white paws

Bluefrost- light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Snowstrike- white she-cat with bright blue eyes and grey flecks around her eyes

Lilyshine- small grey she-cat with golden marks and mossy green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Fallenpaw- grey tom with one white ear (right ear) with a crooked tail and green eyes

Grovepaw- blue-gray tom with unusually long claws and pale blue eyes

Lillypaw- pale gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and a short tail

Skypaw- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with one black paw (front left) and stunning blue-gray eyes

Troutpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Hailpaw- white-gray tabby tom with piercing blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Palefur- creamy she-cat with pale green eyes (mother of Rockkit, Lightkit, Birchkit, and Beetlekit)

Iceshard- white she-cat with silver spots and flecks around her pelt, paws, eyes, and ears, has ice blue eyes (mother of Snowkit)

 **Kits:**

Rockkit- small dusty brown tom with pale amber eyes

Lightkit- creamy she-cat with blue eyes, has white tabby-stripes/paws and tail-tip

Birchkit- lithe, dark grey-tabby tom with green eyes and one brown paw

Beetlekit- thick-furred black tom with amber eyes and short legs

Lionkit- silver tom with one russet paw (front right) and bright blue eyes

Birdkit- small pale brown tom with white stripes around his eyes, pelt, and paws, has yellow eyes

Snowkit- white she-kit with light brown spots and flecks around her eyes, paws, and peat, has yellow eyes

 **Elders:**

Bluewing- white she-cat with grey speckles


	4. ALL DONE!

**Hey guys, I am no longer taking any characters, and will be posting the official allegiance today! (p.s the prologue is going up today as well so please read!)**


End file.
